You will never be alone
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Franky and Robin are two people who suffered when young and now, after many years, have been offered the chance to happiness when they found love in each other. 50 Frobin sentences for the "1sentence" community. Enjoy!


**Title**: You will never be alone again

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Franky x Robin

**Theme** **set**: Epsilon

**Rating**: PG

**Warning[s]**: Implied sex. References to Franky's and Robin's past (Enies Lobby arc), may have some spoilers of that arc. And of the SH separation too. You should probably be in Amazon Lily arc to understand it all without spoiling yourself.

**Notes**: #26 is set on Sabaody arc. Also, fun fact, #46 actually did happen, either at the end of one of the movies or a filler arc, not sure, but hey! It was a beautiful scenary! Also, enjoy please. :)

* * *

><p>#01 - Motion<p>

In a very quick movement, Franky already had her in his arms, and she heard herself giggle as he made her spin in the air, as if she was floating; but maybe it was ok to have some happiness for a change.

#02 - Cool

Robin noticed him staring at her for some reason, and just when she was about to ask if something was wrong he gave her a thumb up and commented on how super her new sunglasses were.

#03 - Young

"You were too young... I'm sorry..." were the only words that Franky could mutter as he wrapped his arms around her; at first she felt awkward, but then she clumsily returned the warm hug.

#04 - Last

There was only one thought in Franky's mind as his lips left Robin's; "please don't let this kiss the last."

#05 - Wrong

As the bright scholar she was, Robin was rarely wrong... as regards love, however, she almost made the worst mistake of them all; not revealing her feelings to the shipwright would've been very wrong...

#06 - Gentle

She had thought he would be rough and yelling "super" all the time, but surprisingly, all the time she spent with Franky he was calm and gentle; who would've thought he could be such a gentleman?

#07 - One

"You're the only one!" yelled Franky; Robin smiled at that, believing his words, and the hands strangling the random woman besides him disappeared.

#08 - Thousand

"Thousand Sunny would've been a better name..." complained Franky, causing Robin to cast him a weird look from the other side of the Being of Darkness' deck.

#09 - King

Despite all he wanted to love her, Franky decided to put his feelings on hold until Luffy became the Pirate King; then, when the Sunny had sailed to Raftel, he could live his life happily along that extraordinary woman.

#10 - Learn

"I guess you learn something new everyday" chuckled Robin, observing Franky attempting to read an ancient tome in order to help her understand an ancient civilization she had heard about in the last island; he was unsuccessful, but at least it was a nice gesture from him.

#11 - Blur

Everything around her was a blur, the only thing she remembers was being protected by two huge arms that wrapped her up in some sort of hug and took the both of them to the safety of the surface.

#12 - Wait

As Robin read her book, she looked up to the stars and patiently waited for him to bring her a cup of coffee (as he did every night) to share that beautiful sight with him.

#13 - Change

"No, Franky... you didn't change at all; but that's a good thing" she assured him with a smile, which made the cyborg scream "SUPER" for the whole island to hear.

#14 - Command

"I do not know what you're talking about" denied Robin (while she took a sip of the cup of coffee FRanky brought her earlier) when Nami accused her of using him for errands and petty tasks here and there.

#15 - Hold

She had never felt so secure as when Franky held her hand and assured her she would never cry again... and she never did.

#16 - Need

"I don't need you to tell me you love me" smiled Robin "your look is already doing that for you."

#17 - Vision

Perhaps she could have sets of eyes everywhere, but she only needed too and the best vision was the cyborg in front of her.

#18 - Attention

Quiet and calm in a corner of the Sunny, Robin never dragged any attention to herself, unlike Franky, who was always screaming and dancing around; but you know what they say, opposites attract.

#19 - Soul

"Souls don't exist" commented Robin one day, shattering Franky's theory of being soulmates.

#20 - Picture

Robin frowned slightly at Franky's request, but agreed to taking the picture, Usopp took it and the two of them could be seen smiling with the sea as their background; a beautiful memory she later appreciated and, naturally, she kept a copy.

#21 - Fool

Robin had, for the first time, been a fool; a fool for not realizing that the person she loved was on the very same ship as her.

#22 - Mad

Franky still remembers the only day she made Robin mad, he had accidentally destroyed one of her books; later that day, Chopper found him with his body twisted in a very weird angle.

#23 - Child

"You're such a child" laughed the archeologist after buying a pack of colas for her blue-haired companion.

#24 - Now

Maybe they were together now, perhaps not tomorrow, but it didn't matter; for the moment, they enjoyed each other's company too much to care about the future.

#25 - Shadow

Franky always noticed how Robin was at full alert when they walked together at night, even if they were alone she was suspicious of her own shadow, but it wasn't like he could blame her after what she's been through; all he did was walk besides her, holding her hand to reassure her everything was going to be fine.

#26 - Goodbye

No, she couldn't accept this... he was gone with a simple touch, now she was alone in that archipielago, without him... not even saying goodbye, they just couldn't take him away from her life too!

#27 - Hide

He was the only person she didn't hide her emotions from, she felt safe around him, which he found as a huge wave of trust towards him; and he appreciated that a lot.

#28 - Fortune

Perhaps all the misfortune of her past hadn't been in vain; it explained how she was so lucky now... she had a family in the Sunny, and a man who loved her so much, and she loved him right back.

#29 - Safe

When Franky appeared out of the blue, blocking those bullets, saving her... for the first time in her life; Robin felt genuinely safe.

#30 - Ghost

"Our past has it's ghosts, and they haunt us... but it's our duty to learn from them, not let them consume us" commented Robin; Franky smiled at that and agreed, deciding to leave behind the memories of a dying Tom to remember the ones of a smiling Tom.

#31 - Book

Franky wasn't sure if she would like a book (yet another one) for her birthday, but the fact of receiving a birthday present for the first time in her life made her inmensly happy despite already possesing said book.

#32 - Eye

"You have eyes everywhere... I couldn't cheat on you even if I wanted to, baby" commented Franky, making her chuckle at the statement.

#33 - Never

"I know you would never cheat on me" she smiled "for starters, there is no other woman on the ship for you to cheat me with Nami-chan married now..."

#34 - Sing

"No, it's shameful for a human being" denied Robin, abandoning him and his guitar, when he asked her to sing for him.

#35 - Sudden

Maybe it was too sudden, but he couldn't have cared less; two months later, Franky was regretting his rushed decision.

#36 - Stop

She stopped him right on track with her Seis Fleur; one more step and he would've been killed... man he was lucky Robin was on the look for him.

#37 - Time

This time, she was sure... she wouldn't let someone who loved leave her again; she loved Franky and she wouldn't lose him, whatever it took.

#38 - Wash

"Washing's on me today, but I have some things to take care of, could you may-" she hadn't even finished and Sanji had already agreed; and with a smile, she left for her date with the cyborg, much to the cook's dismay.

#39 - Torn

It could've been worse, she could've been in company of Sanji... but being with Franky was almost just as bad; when the enemy torn her dress in two, leaving her practically naked, Franky was speechless and stared at her for a moment, as if he didn't believe the sight... but then his reaction was unexpected; he proceeded to punch the crap out of the enemy, accusing him of being "a worse pervert than himself".

#40 - History

"Yes, it's really fascinating" said Robin, looking at the historical volume she was reading "do you want to learn more, Franky?"

#41 - Power

Of course he had thought about it, but he had never really considered Robin's power fully; damn, even after two years he still couldn't get a higher bounty than the woman!

#42 - Bother

"You will never bother me! I love you!" yelled Franky "what kind of stupidity are you talking about, Nico Robin?"

#43 - God

"How dare he hurt her like that, I would kick his ass right now bro!" screamed the cyborg; Zoro gestured him to be quieter since everybody was asleep, and continued telling him about the time he and Robin faced Enel.

#44 - Wall

"It can be explained" justified Robin, her eyes darting from an angry Franky to the broken Sunny wall...

#45 - Naked

"I thought you wanted to know about our intimate life, Nami-chan" "I did not ask for details on how Franky looks naked, Robin! I can't even look at him now!"

#46 - Drive

Robin never drove the Sunny Go, but sometimes she enjoyed sitting on a couch with a warm cup of coffee to observe Franky driving it with his massive strenght and a smile on his face everytime his ship moved.

#47 - Harm

They knew that if they eventually broke up, the harm done to the crew's dynamic would be perpetual, affecting it and threatening to destroy it, but they didn't even consider the possibility; they weren't planning on ever breaking up.

#48 - Precious

Robin was like a diamond, hard to find, difficult to keep, yet shiny and precious; she was an unique jewel he wanted to conserve the rest of his life.

#49 - Hunger

The crew's cook sometimes wondered how could the two of them never be hungry; Franky would always have a cola and Robin a cup of coffee... just another similarity they had which made her a perfect couple, even if he didn't like that thought much.

#50 - Believe

"I believe in you" she finally confessed, wrapping her arms around him, much to his surprise; it wasn't like Robin expressed her feelings too often, and her next words would completely shake him (since he wanted to say them first) "I love you."


End file.
